Insônia
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Scully ao ler o seu diário em uma noite de insônia, ela começa a analisar a sua situação.


Titulo: Insônia

Nº: 32

Autora: Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva

Data: 08/09/2002

Disclaimer: Eles não pertencem a mim, pertencem a FOX, ao Chris Carter e a 1013 production. Mas as idéias são minhas, nem adianta querer roubar, sou muito possessiva com as minhas idéias, mas posso emprestar se vier pedir com jeitinho.

Publicação: Se olhar, gostar e quiser levar para o seu site leve, mas me avise, por favor, sempre gosto de saber por onde minhas crias andam.

Classificação: É livre. Shipper, Dramática, Mitológica, MSR, Scully POV.

Spoiler: São tantas emoções, digo, tantos episódios. Mas quem não viu a 9ª temporada, vai ficar sem entender nada. Avisei, se quiser ir adiante, vamos lá. Ah! Tem Spoiler! E ela é Pós-The Truth .

Sinopse: Scully ao ler o seu diário em uma noite de insônia, ela começa a analisar a sua situação.

Nota 1: Como sempre, ou pelo menos a maioria das vezes, vou começar com uma musica que traduz um pouco da fic toda. Pois eu adoro musica, se quiser comentar ela, não me importo. Se quiser também reclamar, eu não me importo. Mande seu feed.

Nota 2: Duvidas, reclamações, orações, preces, confissões, audições, animações e etc: Mandem feedback, isso ajuda. Obrigada aqueles poucos porém sinceros que sempre mandam um recadinho, um apoio, nem que seja pra dizer que a fonte utilizada, ou a cor, ou até o titulo é bonitinho. Muito obrigado!

Nota 3: Resolvi voltar a escrever...Então meus fãs (se é que eu tenho), eu voltei!

**Quase um Segundo**

_**(Paralamas do Sucesso)**_

Eu queria ver o escuro do mundo

Onde está tudo que você quer

Pra me transformar no que te agrada

No que me faça ver.

Quais são as cores e as coisas pra te prender

Eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando

Por isso eu te liguei.

Será que você ainda pensa em mim?

Será que você ainda pensa?

Às vezes eu te odeio por quase um segundo

Depois te amo mais

Teus pêlos, teu gosto, teu rosto, tudo

Que não me deixa em paz.

Quais são as cores e as coisas pra te prender

Eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando

Por isso eu te liguei.

Será que você ainda pensa em mim?

Será que você ainda pensa?

_Insônia_

**Roswell, Novo México**

**2:53 A.M.**

A noite fria do deserto enchia o lugar, a chuva não dava trégua antes do inicio da longa estiagem. O pequeno quarto de hotel era iluminado apenas pela luz fria e pálida que vinha do corredor. O ruído da água descendo das telhas enchia o lugar, fazendo um som calmo e plácido, aconchegante, que facilmente conduziria ao sono.

Mas este não era o caso dela, não de Dana Scully, que velava o sono do homem ao lado. Logo ele que era tão grande, mas naquele momento em especial parecia tão frágil, arrependido, sentindo-se péssimo por suas escolhas, com sua consciência. Ela queria ter o dom dele, para entrar na cabeça das pessoas, desvendar os mistérios e descobrir o que tinha além daquilo.

Ela levantou-se, sentou-se em uma pequena mesa. Acendeu uma pequena luminária, retirando da sua bolsa o diário, ela abriu-o e enquanto ia para uma página em branco, ela resolveu ler as poucas páginas que tinha escrito no período que ele estava longe pela segunda vez, e que não tinha mais William ao seu lado.

"_As horas passam lentamente, carregados da opressora espera pelo dia em que falaremos novamente. Este é tão distante, mas inevitável devido a força que nos une, porém adiado pelos inimigos que nos cercam, a espreita, vigiando nossos passos, esperando nossos erros e nos utilizando nos seus jogos sórdidos._

_Por causa deles tivemos que nos separar, manter essa distancia assustadora para mim. Antes eu era forte completamente, mas depois que o conheci, só consigo ser forte com a sua presença ao meu lado, hoje vivo apenas da aparência, do externo._

_Esta força me falta agora, pois preciso dela para suportar a solidão dolorosa e a dor da perda de um filho. Tive que abrir mão dele para garantir que ele viva em paz, na pacifica ignorância, penso em como se sentirá se descobrir tal fato, quando lhe contar tal coisa, se é que vão lhe contar._

_Minha mãe me ajudou na decisão, aceitou contrariada, infelizmente ela não sabe da verdade. Eu não podia ver nosso sofrimento, ver todos serem machucados, principalmente o William, que passou por tantas coisas, trazendo pra mim, minha mãe, Doggett, Reyes, Skinner e Os Pistoleiros desgastes emocionais e físicos, e principalmente as preocupações._

_O que me confortou é saber que você e ele estão seguros, que eu saberei sempre que ele estará protegido destes jogos, sórdidos. Terei a ajuda do trabalho para superar a tristeza e a saudade, usando a esperança de reencontra-lo como balsamo para a minha alma._

_Reyes e Doggett andam levando a divisão de forma invejável, mesmo estando em Quântico eu os ajudo. Ainda tento me habituar ao dia-a-dia estressante da academia, dos curtos horários de almoço, do volume enorme de trabalho para casa e da rotina enfadonha."_

Ela termina a página com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, mas com um pequeno sorriso, lembrando dos seus dias como professora, o olhar de admiração dos alunos, os questionamentos, todos ávidos por respostas, esperando sempre agradar a professora, ou obter um elogio da mestra. Assim ela passa para a outra página.

"_Quando era criança, meu pai me ensinou, que a chuva que vem do mar é a mais forte do que qualquer outra. Pois o vento que a impulsiona é mais intenso, a água que alimenta tais nuvens é em maior quantidade e o sol que ajuda na evaporação é incessante._

_Assim é como estou agora, como a chuva. Pois o sentimento que me impulsiona é o mais intenso, a esperança é em maior quantidade e a determinação é incessante, me tornando forte, me fazendo espera-lo, lutar e guardar as provas, que são migalhas em um deserto de mentiras._

_Meu pai me disse sempre para respeitar o mar, por causa da sua grandiosidade. Por isso respeito nossos inimigos, por que eles são como o mar: grandiosos e misteriosos._

_Aprendi muito com o Capitão, mas só agora vejo que recebi o dom da minha mãe que esperava ele voltar do mar, ou como um vitorioso, ou como um cadáver. Ela sempre o esperou, fiel e forte. Eu espero, tenho no sangue a paciência, tão bem utilizada. Agora os dias parecem mais longos, o tempo parece passar lentamente, por causa da solidão que sinto._

_Sinto falta do meu filho, de ouvir o som da sua respiração enquanto ele pegava no sono, do seu choro me acordando, dele nos meus braços, suspirando, segurando os meus dedos, tantas coisas. Por isso a casa parece tão grande agora, tão vazia e triste._

_Pensei em passar uns dias com a minha mãe, mas vi que tinha que ser forte, superar só para poder ajuda-lo a superar. Sei quantas esperanças depositou quando eu o coloquei em seu colo, sei que onde estiver vai estar desejando reencontra-lo a tempo para ensinar as coisas, desde um simples basquete até lições de vida. Por isso estou me preparando para dar as noticias e ajuda-lo a supera-la."_

Ela termina a página com pequenas lágrimas e soltando um suspiro, depois fita a cama, velando o sono do homem que dormia calmamente. Ela fita a página branca do diário, pega a caneta e começa a escrever, sentindo a necessidade que aquilo tinha, pois aquilo era uma forma de exorcizar, guardar seus monstros para poder livre combater os dele.

"_Não esperava reencontra-lo daquela forma, preso. Aquela situação me deixou sentida, vê-lo daquela forma, dormindo no chão e passando-se como louco para garantir a sobrevivência. Saber que os guardas o torturaram, aquele julgamento sórdido, cujos resultados foram manipulados, tentei defende-lo, protege-lo, tudo, mas fiquei assustada ao ver o quão grande não era a sua desilusão._

_Quando soube de sua pena de morte, eu só pensava em ajuda-lo, não podia perde-lo, não agora, era injusto. Por isso ajudei na fuga, fugir foi uma resolução nascida do desespero, todos que ajudaram, estavam lá por que sabiam do quanto aquela pena era injusta._

_Sei que fingir a morte para fugir trará sofrimento aos que amamos, pois para todos morremos. O motivo pelo qual fizemos isso me retira a culpa, pois sei que como o ajudei a fugir, agora seriam os dois a estar na mira dos inimigos. _

_Eles retiraram o único fator que nos manteve com os pés no chão, que nos impôs a separação, agora sem ele, sabendo que ele está em mãos seguras, consigo fazer isso sem culpa ou medo. Pois agora que estou com você, eu sou forte, sou Dana Scully, estou completa._

_Mas os medos ainda permeiam, pois eu o vejo tão diferente, não só as expressões, modo de falar, mas seu olhar. Temo a verdade que tenha descoberto, pois ela deve ser assustadora para que evite contar-la, sempre que todo neste assunto você se fecha, como se fosse cometido um sacrilégio, ou invocasse o demônio, isso me assusta._

_Está verdade modificou você, vejo que o menino que eu conheci, cresceu. Não vejo mais a expressão jovial, os olhos brilhantes como se todo o tempo uma travessura nova fosse arquitetada, seu sorriso, suas piadas sempre querendo roubar um sorriso ou uma risada. Tudo remetia a uma criança que ainda não havia crescido, uma criança que estivesse protegida pela sua inocência. Até o sono é diferente, antes a expressão era serena, mesmo que o inferno estivesse ocorrendo em sua mente, a face sempre estaria mostrando o contrario, mas agora a expressão é tensa, preocupada._

_Agora vejo um olhar velho e cansado, amargurado, como se tivesse presenciado as maiores atrocidades do homem. A expressão sempre tensa e fechada, os olhos brilhantes são agora nebulosos e distantes sem promessas de travessuras, seu sorriso é inexistente, nem os discretos, nem os abertos, eles se foram. Suas piadas agora só ferem e abrem feridas, tudo agora remete a um velho ácido e totalmente desiludido com a verdade, que certamente não tinha uma visão romântica de A Guerra Entre Os Mundos, mas sim uma visão destruidora de Independence Day._

_Não sei como ajuda-lo, apesar de saber deste prazo negro e sombrio, mas infelizmente não sei como muda-lo ou lutar por ele, pela mudança dele. Eu gostaria de vê-lo reestruturado novamente, de ver aquela determinação no seu olhar, e não apenas um olhar culpado._

_Você não é e nunca será um homem culpado, pois todos os seus esforços eram para mostrar a verdade, por mais sórdida que ela seja, por mais implacável que pareça. Mas eu ainda o verei restabelecido, acreditando em novas buscas por novas verdades, sei que vai se levantar, que vai começar a crer novamente._

_Eu estarei ao seu lado como sempre, para lutar e apóia-lo, pois nunca desistirei, não agora, que já vencemos grandes batalhas, por mais que pontos não fossem marcados, mas sobrevivemos, como sempre vamos fazer. E eu não me arrependo de ter estado até agora em seu lado, em todas essas batalhas, por que tinha algo que me movia mais do que a paixão pela busca, era a fé em você e na sua integridade."_

Ela fecha o diário e de repente sente uma mão repousar sobre o seu ombro, aquele toque poderia ter provocado um salto dela, mas ela sabia de quem era. Ela fechou os olhos e o sentiu se abaixando ao lado dela, ela abriu os olhos e o fitou intensamente, até que ouviu a palavra que parecia permear a vida daquele homem, parecia ser a única que ele sabia proferir:

Desculpa. – Falava ele com cuidado fitando-a tristemente, olhando bem fundo nos olhos azuis.

Não precisa se desculpar. A culpa não é sua, não se pode sempre ser forte.

Ele pegou a mão dele e acariciando-a calmamente.

Eu não esperava que fosse sobreviver tão bem a tudo isso.

Ele falava calmamente, acariciando a mão dela.

Ainda temos 210 anos para mudar tudo isso, o mundo não se muda em 9, 10, 11 anos. Ele precisa de séculos para isso e é nisso que eu quero acreditar, ter esperança. Mulder você compartilhou a verdade com as pessoas certas, alguns dos que foram defende-lo naquele tribunal, foram as pessoas que acreditam na sua causa, que a defendem a seu modo, então podemos esperar que essas pessoas façam como você, semeiem aos poucos a verdade para poder ela por si só derrotar a mentira, derrubar aqueles homens que ainda existem, mas não com a força de um grito, mas com a força de um ato.

Um ato?

O ato de acreditar e transformar o que está ao seu alcance. – Falava com um pequeno sorriso – Você não pode destruir todos os moinhos de vento Don Quixote, então destrua só os seus e deixe que os outros destruam a parte que lhes cabe.

Eu quero acreditar. – Falava calmamente, falando pausadamente cada frase.

Isso já é um começo.

Ele beijou a mão dele.

Acho que é um fim.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

Fim?

Sim. Fim de uma longa duvida.

Obrigada.

Está na hora de ir dormir, mocinha.

Ele pegou-a no colo.

O que é isso? Eu ainda tenho pernas?

Eu sei, mas por isso temo que fuja da cama.

Ele a depositou na cama.

Acho que estamos indo rápido de mais na sua recuperação.

Ela foi silenciada com um beijo. Ele se afasta dela, arrumando as cobertas sobre ela, depois dá a volta na cama e deita a abraçando por trás, ficam abraçados juntos, até que adormecem.

**Fim**

_Agradecimentos:_ Queria agradecer primeiramente a minha beta, pela primeira vez tive uma beta, amei a experiência, então gostaria de agradecer a Maggie, e também a todos que me escrevem, muito poucos, porém amáveis e honestos (eu espero!). Queria agradecer As Luluzinhas: Tati, Lia, Milla, Ju e Ma (Ainda vou fazer uma fic com vocês...hehehehe). Queria agradecer a mommy e o daddy, Neto e Karol. Agora vamos ao pessoal da sala do Terra: Capitão Ninja, Ag. Mônica Reyes (ela é uma gracinha), Vertigo, Worf filho do Mogh (nickzinho cachorro), o Ag. Doggett, meu "amadinho" (eu te odeio mas agradeço, sou educada), aos Mulders que não entram por causa da Tati (ela espanta todos eles), ao Canceroso, a todos aqueles que não falam comigo mas atura eu e As Lulus (quanta paciência).

Agora vamos a arquibancada (rs): Matheus, Lia Matos, Camilla (a desaparecida), a Kessia Nina e o Marcio Coelho que sempre publica "meus devaneios tolos que vivem a me torturar", a Celuzia minha irmãzinha adorada (brigadinha pelo anel), o Neo (sei que ele não lerá, mas sou insistente), aos eXcers que me mandam e-mail e que fico enchendo a paciência com respostas, a todos meus amigos que leram isso aqui só por amizade. Obrigada, vocês são de mais.

Por ultimo aos meus pais que conseguiram me atrapalhar, aos professores que não passaram trabalhos para atrapalhar este projeto, aos meus amigos que não ligaram nos poucos minutos em que digitava isso.

Por ultimo não por que é o ultimo, mas sim por que o melhor fica para o final, ao Alfredo por todo o apoio e questionamentos sobre o "por que de parar de escrever?", mas eis que estou aqui, como sempre, você me ajudou a escrever um pouco desta fic, pois ela foi parte escrita em julho, quando estava só e você era meu único elo com a sociedade, acho que por isso não enlouqueci.

Muito obrigado aos que leram até está ultima linha, aturando todos estes agradecimentos.

**Beijos,**

**Julia.**


End file.
